


'I'm Okay"

by BakedMyTardis



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, F/F, First work - Freeform, JJ is a smol bean, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau needs a hug, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, What Was I Thinking?, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedMyTardis/pseuds/BakedMyTardis
Summary: Basically JJ isn't feeling well, but too stubborn to say it. Emily takes care of her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 35





	'I'm Okay"

The team had just finished a long and emotional case, so everybody looked kind of exhausted.

But Emily noticed that JJ looked a bit paler than usual. Yes, she was probably exhausted just like the rest of them, but this was something different.

It almost looked like she was ill. So Emily decided to check on JJ.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked, quite concerned to her friend. She looked definitely more pale than usual.

“Yeah, just a bit tired” The blonde answered, but Emily saw that she was lying. She always knew when JJ was lying.

“JJ, I know when you are lying to me”

“Okay, fine, I have a headache” JJ said, and she was actually quite relieved, she didn’t need to hide it anymore. At least not from Emily.

“JJ, why didn’t you tell me this sooner?” Emily asked, now very, very, concerned. She never looked this pale, so that was concerning. “Because I didn’t want to disturb you with my stupid headache”

“JJ, you know you can never disturb me with your problems, and you’re ill, that is something very serious” Emily said a little frustrated.

“How bad is it?”

“Bad, very bad actually”

“JJ, next time just tell me sooner?” Emily asked and JJ nodded. “Now, let’s go home, I will ask Hotch if we can leave a little bit earlier okay?” JJ nodded, but she regretted it almost instantly. She moved too fast and felt a sharp pain in her head, she let out a small whimper, hoping Emily didn’t hear. But she did.

“Okay never mind Hotch, we just go home and I send him an Email later explaining the situation” Emily reasoned as she started to help JJ get up and grabbed their stuff so they could leave.

Only Hotch was left at the office and JJ was kind of grateful for that, not wanting to see the faces of her co-workers in pity and worry.

She didn’t remember that it took so long to go to the parking lot. Once they arrived at their car, they got in and drove home.

When Emily was driving she looked at JJ a few times, hoping for any signals it was going at least a bit better, but unfortunately there were none. At some poin JJ had fallen asleep, and Emily thought it was the cutest thing possible, and she was happy JJ was finally having a break from her headache.

When they arrived at their home JJ was still asleep, so Emily grabbed their stuff and got out of the car, not wanting to wake JJ, put their things inside, and walked back to the car.

JJ was still asleep and Emily wanted to keep it that way, she had noticed that JJ didn’t sleep well, often waking up with nightmares. So she picked JJ up bridal style, cliché I know, walked inside to the bedroom and placed JJ on the bed, letting her sleep. She then just organised some things, and went to bed herself.

When JJ woke up she smelled pancakes and got up, she walked to the kitchen only to see her girlfriend making pancakes. 

“You are absolutely amazing” She said to Emily, and Emily looked up. “Morning” She said “Grab a seat, pancakes are almost ready.” So JJ ‘took a seat’ and admired the view in front of her. She didn’t realise she was staring, only until Emily said “Like what you see?” and JJ blushed. “Very” She answered, and 2 minutes later the pancakes were ready.

When they were eating Emily asked “You feeling better?” 

“Yes, I feel much better, thanks to you. I can even go to work today”

“You know that you don’t have to right?” 

“I know, but I want to”

“Alright, come on, we have to change and you know, go to work then” Emily teased, and they both got up and went to the bedroom to change.

JJ picked jeans and a white blouse, as Emily also had jeans but with a black T-shirt that JJ liked on her, it made Emily look cute. But she never mentioned it, knowing that when she did Emily would definitely defend herself and say that JJ was made to look cute and not herself. But even when JJ didn’t say that Emily looked cute, Emily knew that JJ liked her black T-shirt very much.

So that is why she decided to wear it. Obviously.

When they were done JJ asked “Did you send that Email to Hotch last night?”

“Yeah, I did, he said he understood and we won’t be in trouble since the rest of the team already left earlier anyway”

“Good, I was a bit worried about that” The blonde confessed, as they walked to the living room.  
“You absolutely sure you want to go to work today?” Emily asked one last time, just to make sure.

“Yeah, I’m sure”

“Okay, then let’s go” Emily said, and they walked to the car.

When they arrived at the FBI building everything was just like it was, normal, and JJ was glad that no one knew about her being ill yesterday. She would not be able to handle all those questions about how she was doing and stuff.

JJ talked a bit to Morgan and Reid about Reid’s weird obsession with Doctor Who and then went to her office and got to a few cases. She decided which one was the most urgent and walked to Hotch to let him know she had a case, Hotch let her inform the team. So she went up tot he team and said “We have a case” So the team started walking towards the conference room, JJ and Emily meeting each others gaze.

She looked at Emily and said softly.

“I’m okay”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know What you think :)


End file.
